Rising Chaos
by Swordskid
Summary: One bizzare dream, the return of Gruntilda, the expiration of Klungo's work contract, all causing chaos and ultimately separating Banjo and Kazooie first by force then by will and the rise of Chaos through out the world.Also my first attempt at writing.
1. Chapter 1: prelude

For this all I can honestly say here is here goes nothing

* * *

One night in spiral mountain a Honey bear by the name of Banjo was tossing and turning in his sleep from a dream he's experiencing let's take a look into his mind shall we? Banjo found himself within Grunty's lair looking around, he noticed the rubble that was blocking the way to Mumbo's mountain and the location of the first note door were gone. After taking a closer while walking around he noticed everything was the same from his first adventure with Kazooie the walls, the picture of Runty, the Jiggy... snapping his head back he noticed the same Jiggy from his first visit here simultaneously the background music was changing. Assuming Klungo was the one coming he reached for Kazooie ready to go Breegull blaster mode upon reaching into his blue backpack he noticed that it was empty! Taking the backpack off his back he opened it to take a closer look and he found it empty. Before wondering where Kazooie could be there was an explosion nearby sending him flying into the wall. With pain searing on the back half of his body he got out of the wall and onto his knees he looked up and to his disbelief he saw Kazooie and took a double take. "Kazooie!" He shouted he watched as the red breegull take off into the little air space in the room and begin firing blue eggs at him. He rolled to the side and got up from the ground and began running around the room evading the eggs "Good thing I turned off the Nestking cheat at the end of Banjo-Tooie"he thought to himself seeing Kazooie about to land he thought it was over but then at near point blank range she was about to beak bomb him when his sight grew hazy then he saw himself on the top of grunty's tower where the first game ended. There on the other side he saw Kazooie only instead of her usually red and gold feathers he saw green and black then he heard a familiar crackle he recognized it was from Grunty! She shot a grenade egg at him but Mumbo came from behind and took the hit for Banjo sending him down the hole in the middle which closed itself as Grunty laughed at her own small victory. Enraged Banjo ran up to her and slashed at her face Grunty took a few steps back from Banjo feeling blood coming of where she was clawed she only grinned and burst out laughing at him. A confused Banjo took a step back and attemped to think of what Grunty was laughing at after laughing for a little bit she said "stupid bear your claws draw blood they might but this body is naught mine with the birds body and moves in my control you can't kill me without killing her" Banjo gasped at hearing this when returning his attention to Grunty he saw a spell coming at him and once more his sight became hazy. Thinking this was going to be another gruesome scene he hesitated before opening his eyes. Upon opening his eyes he saw that he was beside the already pressed Grunty switch on the Rusty Bucket and the fact that the boat had left the port. Next to him was a peacefully sleeping Kazooie then he looked toward the horizon admiring the beautiful sunset and the background theme of Rusty Bucket Bay he felt something press against his right arm only to find Kazooie lying against him admiring the sunset with him he couldn't help but smile and return looking at the beautiful sunset and the appearing stars."Maybe this won't be such a bad dream after all" he thought to himself but, to his dismay his vision once more began to get hazy then he heard a voice call out to him "get up Banjo your going to be late!" the voice said. Studying the voice he recognized it as Bottles' voice upon opening his eyes and getting up he found himself back in his room although after looking around Kazooie and his backpack were never seen "took you long enough to wake up your going to be late for your special day!" he said walking up to Banjo's bed "late for what?" Banjo said groggily Bottles' chuckled a little bit before responding "Your wedding." normally this would cause Banjo to jump in surprise and go slightly insane but due to his grogginess he nods his head and hops out of bed his sight hazes out to a few hours later where he finds himself near Mumbo's skull still feeling groggy he lays against the skull and he begins to feel his mind drift away as he falls asleep "Mumbo think bear should wake up before loud mouth bird comes" said a voice Banjo yawns as he sees Mumbo standing in front of him with a black robe on Banjo gets up as he scratches the back of his head "i should wake before who comes?" Banjo said recovering from his groggy state "before bird comes" Mumbo responded "we must head to Click Clock Wood Spring" he said "how come?" Banjo responded Mumbo suddenly burst out into laughter and began rolling on the ground uncontrollably "why is everyone laughing at me today?" Banjo thought to himself. After having a near encounter with death Mumbo gets up brushing the dirt off his robe "we are going to bear and bird's wedding" he said "hold on a sec me and...Kazooie!?"he thought to himself not showing the his panicked status on his face "uh.. you go on ahead Mumbo I'll catch up" he said hiding his panic "Bird better not blame Mumbo when your late" he responded walking off finally taking a closer look into his surrounding Banjo noticed he was in summer Click Clock Wood seeing the thorn bushes in the way he removed his backpack and hopped inside and hopped through the thorns eventually making it to the other side placing his backpack on his back once more. Banjo closely reviewed what has happened to him within whatever length of time has passed. First a showdown with Kazooie second a battle with a Grunty possessed Kazooie then a peaceful sunset on the Rusty Bucket with Kazooie then his rude awakening and now this he began to wonder what was going on and why was this happening to him "is this a dream...or a reality?" he questioned himself but everything one more was becoming hazy to him he eventually came out of the haze and took a quick look o his surroundings without moving his head to his right was Kazooie in a wedding gown... from seeing this he immediately thought that the apocalypse was coming eventually due to the shock that Kazooie is actually looking, well girly other than that he saw Mumbo saying things that he wasn't paying attention to and of course the big tree that is always in Click Clock Wood before he could pull anymore information into his head he heard "you may now kiss the bride" Mumbo said seemingly from nowhere conveniently from nowhere his mind hazed up when his mind returned to normal he found himself lying on cold hard ground opening his eyes he took a quick look around and listen to the background music "Grunty industries...? Seriously what's going on and... why did they change the background theme from the regular one to Fear Factory from Donkey Kong Country?" he thought out loud taking a step forward he heard something close looking forward he saw the giant gate open out came crawling what seemed like a giant metallic snake with the send of its tail very bloated only then did he recognize this as Weldar. After standing on the base of his end tank "ugh not you again what do you want now ?" Weldar said irritated "Open the gate outside on the sludge river" Banjo said attempting to figure out why he said that "fine" after hearing something very large move "it's open now leave!" Weldar continued returning to his little cove as the metallic gate closed. Searching for the ladder Banjo eventually found it and began climbing. At the top he found Brentilta "Stand still I'll teleport you out you must get to Kazooie before Gruntilda or any of her sisters do!"she said urgently before Banjo had time to ask what was going on his mind hazed once more at this point Banjo started to get aggravated and with good reason to he had no idea what was going on he was getting teleported all over the place and he thinks he may have been married to Kazooie somehow the fact that Kazooie was in a dress in the first place is hard enough for him to believe but Kazooie settling down and with HIM of all people! If Kazooie ever found out about she would be on on something 100 times worse than a rampage that he hasn't made a word up for yet he found himself standing on a floating platform with plenty more in front of him leading to a floating castle. After almost falling to his doom several times he eventually made it to the castle. He pushed open the heavy door and looked around he had 3 ways to go downstairs, upstairs, and forward choosing the 3rd choice he proceed through the door and was confronted by a sky blue breegull "sorry Banjo but your out of luck "after saying that he proceed to into the next room and soon after the floor collapsed seeing the floor crumble he quickly tried to make it to the door but he couldn't make he fought his way up while falling trying to ensure that he wont be buried under the bricks after fighting through thousand of bricks he made it above them and he hit the ground hard having fallen about 3 stories he felt excruciating back pain. After waiting about 15 minutes for the pain to leave him he got up seeing as the blast took out the stairs leading to the entrance he continued forward from below the first floor after entering the next room rocks from the ceiling fell down and blocked the way he came in deciding that it would take to long to unbury the door he looked forward and saw Klungo and another one and he found multiple Klungos in the room. Reading his claws and backpack for battle he rushed in only to be picked up by one of the Klungos and slammed into the brick wall and epically fail once more his mind hazed up.. he jolted up looking around he noticed he was back home in Spiral mountain looking to his right he saw Kazooie sleeping peacefully in his backpack he also noticed it was dawn and for the first time in his life he woke up before Kazooie .He got out of bed and went outside and looked at the ever peaceful Spiral mountain he sat down on the dew covered grass "what a dream that was from fighting a Grunty possessed Kazooie to marrying Kazooie what kind of dream was that!Well... it could be worse I could have said things in my sleep that could have tipped Kazooie off what was going on in my mind if she did..." Banjo shuddered at what the results could be from that

Meanwhile at Cauldron Keep...

At the top of the tower inside the thin force field lied Grunty's head oh how the mighty have fallen "hey what are you talking about you idiot!" Grunty shouts. you, you freaking disembodied head now be quiet let me continue the story "fine" Grunty replies obviously ignoring the author of this story inside where the B.O.B is walks the green giant in a lab coat known a Klungo "Musssssst tell missstressss of new body" he said aloud walking out where the cannon is pointing and walking up the railing and to Grunty's location he tell Grunty the news "Missstressss new body awaitssss" "Huh?" Grunty says looking up to notice Klungo "yesssss missstresss New bio body awaitssss your arrival" he said picking up Grunty's head and walking out of Cauldron Keep and jumping taking a modified warp pad teleporting to deep in Atlantis in Jolly Rogers Bay looking around while being carried by Klungo Grunty looks at all the machinery and plants (well it's a bio lab what do you expect there has to be some sort of life) before being placed in some sort of machine "missssstressss be patient soon new body you will have" Klungo say activating some switches electricity runs amok there there was only Grunty's signature crackle here through out the lab with Banjo and Kazooie unaware of Grunty's new body.

* * *

Well I don't think that went to badly so tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2:The Challenge

Once more.

* * *

Back in Banjo and Kazooie's house

After getting out of Banjo's backpack Kazooie sat on Banjo;s bed with a scowl and a hidden blush under her feathers "What on earth was Banjo dreaming!?" she thought to herself in a fit "Mumbling things about Grunty and me well, I guess it COULD have been some random dream I'll give him that much due to the ridiculousness of it. He's probably out side hoping I didn't hear that." just then Banjo walked in and said "Hey Kazooie Jamjars said he wanted me to help him with something wanna come?" "Sorry Banjo the fleabag isn't tagging along!" Jamjars shouted from outside "Who needs you bozos anyway !?" she said with her temper flaring. Banjo only sighed and said "Well bye Kazooie see you later." and walked on out . Heading over to the counter Kazooie picked picked up Banjo's game boy and started to play Super Mario land eventually she made it to world 3 and died from a stray enemy that killed Mario. She growled at the game for generating some random enemy that killed her off then she noticed the sunlight became darker until it was as dark as if it was night "Night already? That cant be right "looking at a clock it was only half an hour since Banjo left with Jamjars she put down the game boy and went outside . Looking around all she could see was a shrouding dark fog. She heard something that sounded like electricity but she couldn't pin point where it was coming from because of the fog. Turning around she saw a while ball coming towards her at a high speed she let out a yell as she was hit.

Meanwhile at Jinjo village a yell was heard "Kazooie!"Banjo said "Bear not going anywhere"Jamjars said "What?" Banjo said in confusion "Misssstressss Grunty will not have that" Jamjars said as he was transforming into something else. Banjo watched in amazement as Jamjars turned into Klungo "Nice trick Jamjars where'd you learn that?" Banjo said thinking this was a prank "Ssstupid bear I real Klungo now come with Klungo" he said taking a potion out of his lab jacket "Don't' have time for this" Banjo said running off to the tunnel that connected Jinjo village and Spiral mountain. After stopping at the entrance to catch his breath he found Mumbo and the real Jamjars here to "what on earth was that!?" Jamjars said "I- think Kazooie's in trouble" Banjo said catching his breath to his amazement he saw Jamjars fall onto the ground laughing as if he heard the funniest thing ever which in this case he did.. at least for him "Mumbo don't think this is funny loud mouth bird is in trouble" "Trouble?!" Jamjars said putting himself together "When is that bird ever in trouble?" "Well do you any other time she would yell when it's not insulting you guys?" Banjo said beginning to lose his patients "Good point... now lets get a move on!" Jamjars said and the trio ran through the tunnel and into Spiral mountain. Upon entering they could hardly see 5 feet in front of them due to the fog. Within the fog they heard Grunty's laughing and it was getting closer and it stopped. A person looking like the exact opposite of Grunty came into view "stupid bear" the trio stood with their jaws agape at the new Grunty "Stunned by my new looks I see" see said with a laugh "Where's Kazooie!" Banjo demanded "Ahh the bird she's in my lair getting clipped if you want to fight for her back I'll strike you a deal I'll give you 1 year to prepare yourself and when you enter my lair you only have 24 hours to fight your way to the top of the lair succeed and you get the bird don't make it in time my wrath will soon attack all areas of this pitiful world" she said grinning in her pride "Deal!" Jamjars shouted "what?!" Banjo responded with surprise in his voice" "use your head fur ball if you go at this point you would get killed within seconds without Kazooie" Banjo remained silent as Jamjars was right"fine then" Grunty said with a smile"see you in a year!" she jumped onto her broomstick and flew off into the distance "Banjo... we have a lot of training ahead of us" Jamjars said trying to keep Banjo calm "Mumbo help teach bear magic you will need it against the witch" Mumbo also said "i suppose so..." was all Banjo said worrying about Kazooie

Mean while near the top of Grunty's lair Kazooie lied against a cage in a depressed state since she couldn't fly and she also ran out of good insults the door opened and Grunty walked in and said "your bear friend took my offer so looks like your going to be here for a very long time and this means I'm going to have a lot of fun with you" she said taking out a while Kazooie only gulped at what she was going to go through or quite a while then a loud clanging was heard walking out off the room she saw Klungo with a suitcase leaving "Klungo where are you going?!" she demanded "work contract expired have new contract to work for better misstresss with better work conditionssss" he replied leaving "Pah who needs you" she said ignorant of what could happen

One year later

Mumbo and Banjo stood at the barrier that lead into Spiral mountain that was placed when they left to train once it slowly opened up and the to proceeded through the tunnel "are you sure you want to go through with this?" Banjo asked "Mumbo sure you never know when Mumbo is needed" he replied after arriving on the other side they saw that what was once a flourishing place was now dead the grass was brown the water murky and there was a shrouding dark cloud overhead walking to the top of Spiral mountain Banjo looked at the outside of the lair prepared in strength, magic, and in mind.

At the top of the tower Grunty was looking down at Banjo and Mumbo she grinned and thought to herself "So it begins..."

* * *

A bit short but I think I've done a good job on it


End file.
